The era of Marauders HIATUS
by PhoenixFire194
Summary: I'm sorry I don't have a proper title for it yet. This is my FIRST FIC so any pointers would be appreciated : anyway enjoy and bare with me because It will be long..
1. The Loyal Band of Idiots

*disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me they are JK Rowling's creation

Chapter One – The Loyal band of Idiots

(Lily's point of view)

'_Goodbye sweetheart, we'll see you at Christmas!_' the young witch's mother said as she hugged her goodbye, closely followed by her father who added '_Have a good term love, remember to keep up with your classes, I know you'll make us proud_'. Lily couldn't help but smile at her father's words. Even though her parents were muggles they really tried their very best to support her in this whole new world she had become part of. However her smile soon faded as she glanced over her father's shoulder. She saw the scowling face of her older sister Petunia. Her arms were crossed tight over her chest and her eyes looking anywhere else apart from Lily. '_Obviously she isn't going to be wishing me a goodbye, probably more of a good riddance if she even bothered at all_' Lily thought to herself. She sighed and with a final wave, pushing her luggage trolley along in front of her she ran straight at the barrier between platforms 9 & 10.

As the red head stepped through the barrier and onto the platform, she was greeted by the familiar sight of wizarding families saying their goodbyes as students boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lily felt a small twinge of sadness as she watched on at the scene before her, wishing her parents were able to come through with her and wave goodbye as the train slowly pulls away from the station.

It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and she predicted it would go out with a bang, especially if the Marauders had anything to do with it. The Marauders were four boys in Lily's year that had been terrorizing the Hogwarts staff and students with their brilliant (which lily never liked to admit) but immature pranks ever since the start of their first year. They were named James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Still watching families and not paying much attention to what's happening around her, she suddenly found herself face down on the floor after being knocked over right in front of the barrier, someone else had come running through. She whipped her head around to see when she was met by the smirking face of a boy with shaggy black hair, hanging over his steely grey eyes. Sirius Black.

Standing up abruptly to scold him, He cut her off by exclaiming '_LILY FLOWER!_' and lifting her up into bear hug. '_BLACK! LET ME DOWN_' she growled, as she whacked her small fists against his broad shoulders. '_Alright alright, don't get your wand in a knot..._' Lily rolled her eyes as he set her back down onto the ground. '_Shouldn't you be looking for your loyal band of idiot's?_' she said mockingly. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, He shook his head smiling and said '_dear Lily Flower when are you going to understand, we Marauders are noble, chivalrous and gracious gentlemen_?' Lily had to bite her lip to stop herself from sniggering. '_Oh please!_' She exclaimed. '_If you Marauders are so gentlemanly, please tell me, Why every year you and Potter insist on making a bet to see how many girls you can get in the 7__th__ floor broom cupboard in the first week, hmm?'. _The marauder just smiled cheekily but it suddenly faltered when his eyes directed to the lapel of her jacket. She followed his gaze to her Head Girl badge and inwardly smiled to herself. '_I knew it was a good idea to put it on before I got here' _she thought_. 'You Marauders better watch yourself this year; you won't get away with half the stuff you used to if I have anything to do with it'. _She said haughtily. She looked up at his face and became worried at the expression on Black's face, He looked almost smug but she could see he was trying to control it. It didn't last for long as a slow grin spread across the Marauders face as he looked past her. Then she heard another male voice shout '_PADFOOT!' _Lily inwardly groaned and thought '_already? I didn't want to have to deal with him _now! A_t _least_ wait until we get to the welcoming feast' _she turned around slowly, she took in his lanky frame, that messy nest of black hair atop his head and the bright hazel eyes that were framed by black rimmed glasses. '_Same as ever'_ she thought. She realised how equally smug Potter looked. It seemed to puzzle her as to why he also played that expression until she saw the silver glint on his t-shirt. '_No… no it can't be' _Lily thought. '_No Dumbledore wouldn't be so stupid as to… no I'm seeing things... That's right I must be going mad. Dumbledore maybe off his rocker but he would never do that...' _she watched as the two boys embraced like brothers. When they separated, that's when she saw it clearly; she wasn't going mad at all. The head boy badge sat proudly on the pocket of the boy's grey t-shirt. She stared dumbfounded at it until someone cleared their throat. She looked up to see James looking back at her with a small smile playing at his lips. '_Oi_ _Evan's are you going to keep ogling me or are you going to let me here that lovely voice of yours_' He said shooting her a crooked smile. She shot him a scowl and was about to respond when she was interrupted by another male voice shouting _'PRONGS! PADFOOT!' _the trio turned around to see the swift form of Remus Lupin proceeding towards them. Lily smiled lightly; he was the only somewhat sensible one out of the four boys. They had become friends when they were both prefects in the previous year.

(Remus' point of view)

As Remus strode up to his friends, he was cut off by a flash of long blonde hair whipping past him, enveloping Lily into a hug. His amber eyes lit up when he realised it was Dorcas Meadows. As he watched her he didn't notice, as his friends crept up either side of him and carried on nervously running a hand through his golden brown hair. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard James whisper _'Hey…moony? You might want to close your mouth you're starting to drool'_ He jumped around and saw both James and Sirius both giving him knowing smirks. '_Oh shut up, you're the exact same with Lily and you know it' _he muttered shaking his head.

Dorcas Meadows was a Ravenclaw; she had long toffee blonde curls that framed her lightly freckled face and reached down to her slender waist. Remus had met her when he became friends with Lily. When he looked back at her, his breath caught in his throat as he saw those glittering blue eyes staring back at him. She gave him that dazzling smile that always left him speechless. She turned to the other boys _'Potter you don't mind if I steal your lovely Lily away do you?' _she asked with a slight smirk. The red head face reddened and before James could answer Lily spoke _'Oh be quiet I am not and never will be HIS Lily' _she remarked a little flustered. With that she pulled Dorcas along with her towards the train without another word. James wore a look of defeat on his face, but quickly changed it to a grin when Dorcas winked at him. _'what's going on there'_ Remus thought to himself. He felt a little disappointed at the abrupt exit of the two girls, but none the less called _'See you later Dorcas…Lily!' _the red head waved as she carried on towards the train, and Dorcas turned around and exclaimed _'Remus! How many times have I asked you to call me Doe? That name is just dreadful!' _as she pouted.

He chuckled slightly walking over to her _'Too many times to count, But it's your name and I don't think it's as dreadful as you make it out to be' _he stated. Her cheeks tinged pink slightly as she rolled her eyes. _'Whatever Moony, see you later' _she winked at him and followed after the still blushing red head. After watching her walk away, he turned back to see his friends lightly scuffling still in front of the barrier. He sighed and walked back to them. James stood up straight and complained_ 'Moony, when are you and Meadows going to stop dancing around each other? It's infuriating!'_ Remus sighed tiredly as if about to explain something for the millionth time when Sirius cut in. _'Prongs, I don't think you're in a position to judge Moony and his little infatuation with our Miss Meadows… I mean you've been after Evans since third year and you've gotten no-where' _as soon as he said this James went to tackle him again. _'Bloody idiots' _Remus murmured to himself and then said _'come on we've got to get on the train before it leaves without us' _looking down at his watch.

'_Hold on where's Pete?' _James queried looking around the platform at the remaining students. _'He's probably already on the train'_ Sirius answered as he started sauntering off towards the train doors with Remus. James shrugged to himself and followed on behind them.


	2. Compartmentnotsosecrets

Chapter 2 – Compartment not-so-secrets

Marlene McKinnon was the quiet one of the group. She had chocolate brown hair that came down to her shoulders in small waves and dark hazel eyes. She came from an all magic family and was the eldest child in her family having three younger brothers. Marlene became friends with Lily in first year and Dorcas in third year. She was also good friends with the Marauders, especially James; they had lived next to each other since they were children. Up until Hogwarts they had been inseparable. Marlene was sat in the corner of the compartment looking out the window; she wasn't in the best of moods already. Suddenly the compartment door burst open and someone fell into the space on the floor. She looked down and saw that it was Sirius Black. _'Sirius what in the name of merlin are you doing crashing through compartment doors? '_She said with an exasperated tone.

'_Well…hello to you too! What's got you in such a bad mood?_' he asked completely ignoring her remark. Just as she was about to answer, Dorcas pushed passed the other marauder's outside the doorway and into the compartment and slumped down onto the seat opposite her. Marlene stared at her for half a minute fully expecting her to talk. When she didn't, took it upon herself instead '_uhh Doe?... Where's Lils?' _the dark haired girl asked. Dorcas who had been inspecting her finger nails looked up. 'O_h she went to the heads department…'_

'_oh right, yeah she made head girl didn't she' _she looked back to her book, then stopped and let a small smirk come upon her face. _'Has she said anything to you about who our head boy is yet?' _she questioned.

'_Not to me no… why? Have you heard who it is?' _Dorcas asked with a questioning look at the other girls smirk. '_Of course I know... I was probably one of the first to find out.' _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Marlene was sat at the dining table eating her breakfast, her brother's hadn't gotten up yet as it was summer, but she enjoyed how quiet it was at this time in the morning. She was drawings shapes with her fingertips on the table, when she heard a loud banging at the front door. She opened the front door to an excited but slightly dishevelled looking James Potter clutching what looked like a Hogwarts letter. '_Hey marls! You'll never guess what's happened…' _he said with a huge smile on his face.

'_hmm anything that could wake James Potter up and practically battering my door down THIS early unless its quidditch is beyond me….. But since you're holding a Hogwarts letter I'm guessing it's something to do with that… wait.. Did you get quidditch captain?' _Marlene exclaimed with an equally big smile. James' grin grew bigger; '_Yes! But there is also something else…'_

* * *

><p>Marlene considered her answer carefully and decided against telling her she knew anything at all. She looked back at the door to see the marauders had gone. '<em>uhh Doe, I'll be right back' <em>she said and dashed out the door as the train pulled away from the platform.

Marlene wandered down the corridor of the train looking for the marauder's compartment. She got all the way to the end of the train until she found them, the door was ajar. She hesitated before she went in and just as she was about to put a hand on the door it flew open and she was bombarded by two bodies that toppled her to the floor. Marlene looked up to see Peter and Remus they quickly pulled her up off the floor and promptly started off toward the other end of the train. She ignored it and turned back toward the compartment, she went in and sat down on one of the bench seats, opposite she saw a snoozing Sirius. Marlene shook her head and got her wand out of her pocket. _'__Aguamenti!_' She said quietly and a jet of water erupted from the tip of her wand straight into his face. Sirius jumped up with a start and a string of obscenities came out soon after he realised what happened. She interrupted him and said '_When you're quite done… I would like to talk with you please.' _She said in a stern tone. Sirius sat back down on the bench with his arm's folded looking out the window with an irritated look on his face. "_What do you want McKinnon?" _he asked.

"_Oh come on Sirius don't be like that…I just wanted to know if you would help me with my little plan to get certain people to realise their affections… as it were." _She said with pleading eyes._ "I'm tired of Lily moaning all the time about James. I know she likes him, she's just being a stubborn little so and so like always.." _Marlene bit her lip whilst waiting for his verdict. Sirius chuckled and said _"So and so? You can say it you know…She's being a stubborn bitch about it" _Marlene gave him a scowl. _'I can see why you want to do it though, I just hope she doesn't let him down" _he added.

"_Don't talk about Lily like that… she's my friend as much as James is yours. I just want to see them both happy… so will you help?" _Marlene pleaded. Sirius looked at her for minute and finally agreed to help but they both agreed it might be a long process. Soon after this, Remus and Peter came back, apparently they had gone off to find the lady who walks along the train pushing the sweets trolley. After a bit Marlene left the boys to their feast of Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, to go back to her own compartment.

'_This is going to be an interesting year' _She thought with a small smirk on her face.


End file.
